Extraterrestrial
by serafina67
Summary: James meets a girl that is literally 'out of this world'. Can an alien and a human possibly survive as a couple in Hollywood? James/OC Review! On Hiatus.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: The idea of this of this fic came from Katy Perry's hit 'ET' and the book 'Aquamarine'. I've been doing tons of new stories…I'm on a roll!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

**Chapter 1**

James sighed. There had to be nothing worse than eating cotton candy at an amusement park by yourself. All of the other guys were spending the day with their girlfriends. He flirted with some of the girls that passed, but most of them were already in relationships.

Meanwhile, a teenage girl was walking by when she heard a song. It wasn't that it was familiar to her, but it something she'd never heard of before. She started dancing in the middle of the walkway, oblivious of the strange looks. The girl closed her eyes, letting the music take over. Obviously, this wasn't the smartest idea. The girl tripped over someone's foot and nearly fell. She would've if the person hadn't caught her.

"Sorry about that," James apologized, though it wasn't really his fault. Instead of accepting, she just stood their staring at him with wide eyes and an open mouth. She must've been wearing contacts, because her eyes were a deep purple. Her skin was really pale and it kind of glowed an eerie blue. Her hair was so long and went down to her waist. It was tan, like sand at the beach. "Do you like this song?" She nodded slowly.

"You know, I'm in the band that sings this song," he added. Her eyes widened even more, something he didn't think was possible. She smiled brightly and pointed at the speaker.

"It's really nice," she said. "I've never heard of anything like this where I'm from." James chuckled, slightly confused.

"Where…are you from?" The girl turned red and she had a totally bewildered look on her face.

"You could say I'm from everywhere," she said, "My family travels a lot. I'm kind of on a vacation." She fingered her hair nervously, looking away from the gorgeous boy in front of her. James couldn't help but stare at her. She dressed strangely and acted mysteriously. The girl was wearing a bright yellow poncho even though it wasn't raining and her sneakers were left untied.

"So you've never heard of Big Time Rush?" he asked. "My band?" She shook her head.

"I like it though. Where are the other members?" James explained that they were with their girlfriends. Her eyes landed on his cotton candy and stayed there. James raised his eyebrows and held it out to her.

"Do you want some?" The girl stared at the colorful fluff and frowned. Since when did fabric come on sticks?

"What is it?" she asked, lifting it out of his hand and observing it. James' jaw was currently on the ground. He was truly shocked.

"You seriously don't know?" he asked. She rubbed it against her cheek cautiously and James laughed and took a piece off, putting it in his mouth. The girl watched as he chewed and swallowed. "It's cotton candy. You eat it."

She tore some of the cotton off and imitated how he ate it. It tasted interesting and she liked the way it melted in her mouth. She felt a little more energetic than before. James gave the rest to her as they strolled around the park.

"What's your name?" James asked out of the blue. "Mine is James. James Diamond." The girl threw the cotton candy cone into the garbage when it was finished and looked James in the eyes.

"It's Venus. Just Venus."

**A/N: I feel this chapter was a fail. Just a big, fat fail. What do you guys think? If you also think it's a fail, I wont be offended :D Review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I found a person that I would want to play the girl I'm portraying in this story, but I won't tell you because it ruins the story magic. Anyway, this is the second chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

**Chapter 2**

"Do you wanna meet my friends?" James asked. Venus nodded slowly. She tried to walk beside James, but kind of lagged behind. James often forgot how long his legs were. She followed him to a small shop that sold fast food. Kendall, Logan, and Carlos were sitting in a booth with their girlfriends, Camille, Jo, and Stephanie.

"Hey guys," James announced. The guys noticed the girl with and smiled smugly.

"Who's this?" Kendall asked, raising an eyebrow. James rolled his eyes and put his hand on her shoulder.

"This is Venus," he replied. "We met a few minutes ago. She kind of tripped over my shoe earlier." Venus' cheeks turned bright red. Everyone introduced themselves and Kendall held out his arm to her. Venus frowned for a second, as if she didn't know what to do. Kendall pulled his arm back awkwardly when she didn't shake it. Everyone gave her a strange look.

"Um… I like your shirt, Venus," Jo commented. Underneath her slicker, she was wearing a thin white blouse with a painting of an eye on it. The weird thing was that there was a purple figure in the eye, like it was looking at someone. Venus crossed her arms so they would cover the image.

"Thank you," she said softly. James commented on how it was getting dark quickly, and Venus started to freak out. She started pulling her fingers and bouncing on the balls of her feet.

"What's wrong with her?" Logan asked. James turned to her, a concerned look painting his face.

"I need to go!" she exclaimed, pulling her hair. She was starting to attract attention to herself. People in the restaurant started turning to watch what was going on. Venus looked terrified.

"Where?" James asked.

"I need to go!" she repeated.

"You have a car, Logan," James said. "Let's go!" Everyone at the table stood up and ran out of the establishment. James took Venus' hand and literally felt a shock go through his whole body. It went away quickly, so he ignored it. They got to Logan's car and he fumbled with the keys as he unlocked it.

Venus took a seat in the car next to James and Carlos gave her a look.

"Are you gonna buckle your seatbelt?" he asked.

"Seatbelt?"

"Here, I'll do it," Jo said, reaching over Venus' body to get it. Logan turned from the driver's seat.

"Where do we need to go?"

"Just go straight," Venus replied.

"You can give me an addre"—

"Just go straight!"

Logan stepped on the gas. Venus honestly scared him. When she raised her voice, it sounded like an echo. What was up with this girl? He kept going straight just as she'd instructed. She finally told him to stop when he got to a dark forest area. Behind that, there was a field.

"I wanna get out," she demanded. Stephanie made a 'cuckoo' sign at Camille, who giggled. James told them to be nice.

"Venus, where do you live?" he asked. She didn't answer and he put his hands on her shoulders, gently shaking her. She brushed them off harshly.

"I wanna get out." James was getting frustrated. There weren't any houses for miles. Where on earth could she live?

"Venus, we can't drop you off here," he protested.

"Yeah, we can," Logan mumbled.

"No, we can't!" James pulled out his phone and dialed Katie's cell. "Hello…Yeah, hi… Sure. Can you tell Mama Knight that we'll be bringing someone home for the night? Great… Thanks a bunch."

"Looks like you're having a sleepover with us," Jo laughed.

"Sleepover?" Venus asked. "Who's a sleepover?"

"You've never been to a sleepover?" Camille blurted. "Are you from this Earth?" Venus didn't answer her question. As Logan drove back to the Palm Woods, Venus stared at the sky, smiling. The stars were shining and the moon was big and bright.

"I've been there," she said, pointing to the moon.

"Seriously?" James asked.

"Seriously yes," she answered. "With my family."

"You're so lucky," Carlos marveled.

"You must be rich," Kendall said.

"Rich?"

"You know, wealthy?"

"Wealthy?"

"Never mind."

Logan pulled into the Palm Woods and parked his van. James unbuckled Venus from her seat and helped her out. Venus didn't know where she was, but she trusted James, so she followed them.

Since it was night, the lobby was pretty much empty, except for Mr. Bitters, who was sleeping on his desk. Carlos opened the door to 2J and turned on the lights.

"Where are we?" Venus asked.

"Shh."

Mrs. Knight was sitting on the orange couch and looked up when she saw them. Kendall introduced Venus to her and explained her situation, leaving out the weird parts. Mrs. Knight stood up and straightened her top.

"Well, Venus," she said. "You're very welcome to stay for the night. If you'll excuse me, I'm going to go to sleep. Light's out by eleven thirty, 'kay?" She left the room and James cleared his throat.

"I can take your coat," he said to Venus. She slowly removed her rain coat and handed it to James. Kendall outstretched his arms and sighed.

"Do you need anything, Venus?" he asked.

"I don't need anything, Kendall." Jo offered to let her borrow some pajamas, but Venus declined that, too. It was already late, so everyone decided it was probably time to hit the hay.

"I'll just stay on the couch," Venus said quietly. "Good night." Venus sat down on the orange couch and brought her knees to her chest. The girls went back to their rooms and the guys went to bed.

"She sure is strange," Carlos commented. He shared a room with Logan, who grunted in reply.

"I know, right," Logan said. "She either fell on something really hard or is autistic." Carlos laughed.

Meanwhile, in the other room, Kendall and James were getting ready for bed. James took of his shirt and put on a tank top. Kendall lay on top of his cover comfortably.

"Why do you like that girl?" he asked. "She's like, mental or something." James frowned and gave Kendall a look.

"She's sweet," James protested. "She's just… different." Kendall snorted.

"Yeah, from a different planet." Little did he know.

The next morning, James woke up to see Venus sitting beside him on the bed. He let out a high pitched squeal and fell off the bed. Venus didn't move at all. Kendall rolled out of his bed and turned to see what was going on.

"Why are you here?" James shouted.

"Don't talk loud!" Venus exclaimed. James lowered his voice.

"Why are you here?" he whispered. Venus got off the bed and stood by the doorway. James stood up and yawned. "Never mind. Do you wanna use the shower?" Venus frowned, so James took her hand and led her to the bathroom. He felt the same tingles from earlier. "You bathe and I'll take you home afterwards, okay?" James closed the door and walked away.

Venus looked at her reflection in the mirror. She was practically translucent and looked like she could be broken easily. She noticed the bathtub James had been talking about and got in, clothes and all. She cautiously pulled one of the knobs and water suddenly started spewing out at her.

The guys heard a scream from the bathroom and all ran in. Venus was crying silently, sitting on the edge of the bathtub. Her sobs were sharp and loud.

"What's wrong?" Logan asked. "What happened?"

"Water," she mumbled. Mrs. Knight pushed through the boys and lowered down to Venus' height.

"Do you want a towel, honey?" she questioned calmly. Venus gave a smile and nodded. Her smile was beautiful, but it didn't seem to turn up too often. Mrs. Knight led her out and sat her down in the kitchen, wrapping a thick towel around her. Katie looked up from her Game Boy and saluted at her. Venus waved.

Mrs. Knight joined the boys in the living room.

"You always know just what to do, Mom," Kendall said. Mrs. Knight smiled.

"Well, I worked as a substitute teacher for a few years," she reminded him. "I've worked with children like her."

"Children like what?" James asked.

"Autistic children." Logan whooped.

"I called it!"

"SHE'S NOT AUTISTIC!" James shouted. His outburst surprised everyone and Mrs. Knight put a finger to her lips.

"Inside voices," she snapped.

"Yes, ma'am."

In the kitchen, Katie was showing Venus how to play her video game. Venus wasn't bad. It was like she knew the whole thing.

"It reminds me of the battles that happen where I live," Venus said softly.

"I wanna go where you live," Katie replied. Mrs. Knight served pancakes and eggs for everyone, but Venus only took a few bites. She said that the few looked nice, but she really didn't have an appetite. She smiled politely and stared at everyone at the table.

"Hey, Venus," James said through bites, "Do you wanna go to a movie with me before you go home?" Logan almost choked on his food when he said that. Everyone looked at her expectantly.

"Um, okay," she replied, looking at her fingers. Mrs. Knight nodded encouragingly.

"The girls could shop with her before you guys see it," she suggested, "She's not going to wear the same clothes all day." Venus stood up from the table and grabbed her jacket.

"I'll go right now," she said. "James Diamond, you can meet us where we're going, correct?"

"Yeah," he responded. "I'll just have Jo call me when I get there." Venus left the apartment and everyone started talking.

"I can't believe you asked her out," Kendall said.

"How does she even know where the girls live?" Carlos asked.

Venus managed to find their rooms easily and told them about what was going on. Stephanie's eyes widened.

"James asked you out?" she asked. "We gotta go quickly. You totally need a makeover from us!" The girls dragged Venus into a car and they drove to the most popular mall in the Los Angeles. Venus followed them into the store and she gasped. It was like nothing she'd ever seen before. It was so busy and colorful and people were moving back and forth.

"This is amazing," she breathed. Camille laughed.

"It's just the mall, Venus," she insisted. "You've been to one, right?" Venus shook her head and walked up to what she thought were two very tall girls. She tried to say hello, but they didn't respond. Jo giggled loudly.

"Why aren't they talking?" Venus asked.

"They're mannequins," Jo clarified. "They just hold and model the clothes."

"How do they hold so still?" Jo ignored her question and pulled her into a Wet Seal store. They started looking through racks as Venus at in the corner, where you tried on shoes. Just then, James, Logan, Kendall, and Carlos walked. The cashier raised an expertly plucked eyebrow. She usually didn't have male visitors in the store, let alone famous ones.

"Hi Venus," James said, coming up behind her. She didn't respond, so he just sat down next to her. Camille squealed and ran up to Venus. The other girls trailed behind her.

"We have your outfit," she said, kind of hiding it behind her back. "Don't look, James. It's a surprise!" Stephanie took her arm and they locked her into a dressing room. James stood outside the door waiting. The cashier was trying to talk Carlos into giving her free tickets to a BTR show while Kendall and Logan were talking about James' date.

"We should totally spy on James and Venus at the movie theater," Kendall suggested. "I still don't know what he sees in her. I mean, she's attractive, but, well… a little off her rocker." Logan nodded.

"She keeps saying she doesn't have all of these normal everyday things where she lives," Logan said. "But her accent doesn't seem foreign and she speaks English. I just can't figure her out."

"Be careful with James," Camille said as she helped Venus pull on a shirt. "He seems charming, but he can be pretty horny."

"Horny?" Venus asked.

"He wants to get in your pants."

"What are they saying about me?" James asked, knocking on the door.

"That you're horny and that you want to get in my pants." James blushed outside the door as the girls laughed their heads off. It was partly true. He used to be pretty sex-obsessed, but he was positive it was gone now. Almost.

"If he starts groping you," Jo instructed. "Smack him as hard as you can." The girls fixed her hair up and gave her a little lip gloss and blush. They opened the door and James gasped.

Venus was wearing a pink pullover sweater that showed off her bony shoulders. It was rolled up to her elbows so you could see the bracelets she was wearing. Her skirt was tight and went down to mid-thigh. It was black with a floral print on it. To polish off the look, she wore shiny black stilettos.

"She doesn't look half bad," Logan whispered. James just stared at her, smiling.

"Someone's in love," Carlos teased. James barely noticed he'd said anything. Stephanie waved her hand in James' face.

"Aren't you going to say anything?" she asked. James blushed again, and Venus tried to balance on her high heels.

"You look great," James said quietly. "You really do." Venus smiled, and she literally glowed, but the smile left her face quickly. A loud beeping suddenly filled the store, kind of like a fire alarm, and Venus clutched her head, like she was in pain.

"Make it stop!" she exclaimed. "Make it stop!"

"Calm down!" James yelled. He tried to hold her, but she escaped his grasp and ran out of the store. At about seventy miles per hour, Venus was a blur as she took off. Was it even possible to run that fast? James paid for Venus' clothes and left after her.

"Venus, wait!"

**A/N: I hope this chapter was okay. I think it was better than the first one, but not incredible. What do you think? Leave a review!**


End file.
